Franca Capecchi (Criminal Case)
'Franca Capecchi '''is a recurring villainess from ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past. She was the wife of Italian mobster Vittorio Capecchi and was the mother of their two daughters, Giulietta and Lucrezia Capecchi (the latter of whom was murdered in case #7, "Let Me Down Gently"). Throughout her initial appearances, Franca appeared to be a vain and somewhat haughty woman, who claimed (presumably falsely) to have no knowledge of her husband's corrupt business activities. In case #30, "How the East Was Won", when Vittorio was found murdered, Franca responded angrily to the investigators questioning her in regards to the crime and claimed that the Irish gang was responsible for Vittorio's death. When it was later discovered that Franca wanted to divorce Vittorio, Franca revealed that she had found her husband's fear of being killed by his enemies to be "weak" and didn't want to stay with him and let what they had built be destroyed. While Franca was ultimately cleared in regards to Vittorio's murder, it was revealed in the case's ending by Giulietta that Franca had went to Crimson Banks, leaving a message behind indicating that she intended to take deadly revenge against the Irish for her husband's murder. She commenced her plan in case #36, "In Love and War", where she planted a bomb in the Crimson Banks train station. After defusing the bomb and discovering the corpse of Seamus O'Neill, the player and Maddie O'Malley discover Franca in the station's bell tower, where she had been planning to watch the destruction her bomb would cause. After denouncing the detectives and declaring she wished they'd died in the bomb's explosion, Franca was arrested for her attempted bombing. It was later uncovered by the player and Maddie that Franca had sent out invitations to Seamus and Giulietta to meet at the train station for a meeting to discuss a truce between the Italian and Irish communities, having done so as a ploy to kill them both. When confronted in prison, the evil Franca lambasted Seamus for killing Vittorio (having done so in self-defense) and Giulietta for (in her mind) betraying the family for having a relationship with Seamus. Franca was ultimately proven innocent in Seamus' murder, but still faced charges for the crimes she had committed. Quotes *"That man (Seamus) murdered my husband! He romanced my daughter! He ruined everything we had built! He didn't deserve his happy ending! Neither did Giulietta! (Maddie: "But Giulietta's your daughter! Were you really going to kill her for falling in love with the wrong man?! What kind of mother are you?") The kind of mother that would do anything to protect her famiglia... but Giulietta betrayed us! That's the worst kind of crime! It's because of her and her "love" that I'm in this horrible place... no pasta, no Eternal Youth Cologne, not even some chewing gum! I'm living like an animale!" (Franca's callous justification for attempting to kill Seamus and Giulietta) Gallery Franca Capecchi In Love and War.png|Franca as she appears in "In Love and War" Franca Capecchi mugshot.jpg Franca Capecchi arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Mother Category:Rich Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested